Bits and Pieces
by EveryDayBella
Summary: Drabbles and flashfic. Just a haven for the little things.
1. Chapter 1

This was my TLS flashfic entery for the week of 5/17/13. All I can say is I've been watching to much Supernatural. LyricalKris would be proud of me. LOL

* * *

He growls. His eyes are dark and a little twisted. He is big and powerful, and I cannot deny that those fangs scare me a little. My mother always told me to stay away from demons—so, why am I fixing to fuck one?

He grabs my hips, locks my ankles around his waist, and towers over me. "You smell amazing." His voice is rough and gravely, like it's coming from deep inside his chest.

My heartbeat thunders in response, and the rational part of my mind tells me to be afraid. I can't bring myself to feel the emotion, however. I know him perhaps better than he knows himself.

I bring my palm up to caress his cheek. The action is surprisingly sweet amidst the almost violent passion swirling around us. "You won't hurt me," I order him. His nostrils flare at the idea of being ordered around by a human. I don't give him a chance to dwell on it. "You've saved me too many times to kill me now."

He leers and his black, bottomless eyes make it clear that he wants me in more ways than one. "Are you sure about that, sweetheart?" He growls, and shivers of fear and excitement shoot down my spine.

In answer I grind my pussy against the hard cock still inside his boxers. "You're mine," I declare, making it clear what I think about his teasing.

He licks three fingers coating them with venom before pushing them inside me with one hard grunt. "Mate."


	2. Chapter 2

This was my TLS flashfic for the week of the week of 6-7-13. Sorry, I have a weakness for hockeyward.

* * *

"Come back to bed." I moaned, kicking away the sheet to show as much skin as possible. I got little enough time with him as it was. I was not going to waste it by not having him in bed. This long distance thing sucked.

Although, since he was across the room, I got a good chance to study him. God knew he wasn't bad to look at. Long, toned legs led to thick thighs—the product of all the running and skating he did. His torso showed off a rock hard six pack and thick bands of muscle across his chest. All the effort he put into condition training was definitely worth it. The sharp planes of his face, the high cheekbones, and deep set green eyes just made it that much better. His thin smiling lips made my insides feel all gooey.

"You're ready for more already?" he said, teasing.

I shrugged, as it did good things to my chest. "As long you're here."

I giggled as he dove back into the bed, peppering my face and neck with kisses.

"Damn it." I groaned as the kisses went lower. "Why doesn't Seattle have a pro hockey team?"


	3. Chapter 3

This is my week 20 flashfic for the fanfic flashic blogspot.

* * *

Music is in his blood.

From the first time he took me to his sanctuary—the private music room in his house—I have known that this is the language of his heart. It soars and dips, roars and whispers. It is something belonging only to him. Something us mere mortals can appreciate only from the outside.

I also knew from that moment that this was a portion of him I would never be able to touch it. His piano would always know him better than I would. He might decide to tell me everything he thought and felt but only his piano would fully understand. I could be his best friend, his lover, but I could never be his perfect companion.

I had learned to be something very different. I was his protector. He would get so lost sometimes that he didn't even know up from down, or left from right. He needed protection and it was a role I gladly stepped into. He loved me, I never doubted it, but he would never leave his piano for me. So I had to keep him safe from everything that would take him away from it. Sometimes that included me.


	4. Chapter 4

TLS flashfic for the week of 6-14-13

* * *

She stumbled down the shadowy tree-lined path, tripping over her long white dress. She stubbed her toe, bruised her knee, and scraped her palms. Finally she just sank to the ground and cried. She knew she wasn't supposed to disobey. They said not to run off or get too far away. She wasn't supposed to leave sight of the picnic but the butterfly she was chasing went into the woods. She hadn't meant to go so far.

"Nessie!" The call broke through her tears and she jumped up. He was there and solid, with his pretty green eyes and red hair the matched her own.

"Daddy!"

He didn't stop but instead rushed forward to catch her in his arms.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"It's ok, baby. I got you. Just don't run off again, okay?"

She nodded and burrowed closer into his arms. The woods didn't seem nearly as scary with Daddy there.


	5. Chapter 5

TLS flashfic for the week of 6-21-13. I didn't really like this one but I know I few did so here it is.

* * *

They were pressed together in the backseat while the muggy air settled around them. The roof of his corvette was down, and their bodies were sticky from the humid southern air. The Doobie Brothers wailed about the black water, and he sang along.

"You have to go," she finally told him when he stopped singing. There was a catch in her voice, and her fear was evident. "Nashville. That's huge. You'll do great."

"I'm not leaving without you, sweet girl." She'd always loved that thick southern drawl in his voice, and it was all the more pronounced now. "You never want to leave, and so I'm staying right here. I'll sing in bars and dives. Long as I got you, I don't care."

"You're better off there."

"I'm better off wherever you are, and one of these days I'll convince you of it."

"You belong there." She sighed and tried to shift away. Why couldn't he see? She was nothing but a nobody from nowhere. He was meant to be someone.

He brushed sweaty hair out of her face and tried to force her to see. He loved her more any idea of fame and fortune. He loved her with everything in him, and he knew she would go with him at some point. There was nothing really keeping her here.

"I'd like to hear some funky Dixie Land," he sang. "Pretty momma come and take me by the hand."


	6. Chapter 6

Fanficflashfic for week 22. Say hello to ghostward. He's been added to the pile with demonward.

* * *

The neighbors said it was haunted, but the realtor assured me it wasn't.

So, being a smart, modern woman, I moved in. There was no such thing as ghosts, after all.

He started coming in the night—always carefully and silently. He stayed at the foot of my bed the first few weeks. Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid of him. He looked too sad to be scary.

Slowly, he began to follow me around the house in the daylight. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I talked to him. He would laugh at my jokes, smile at my stories, and listen better than anyone else I knew. I never managed to ease to the ache from his face, but at least he was more content.

When I came home one night and couldn't find him, I knew it was over. The house was no longer haunted. I'd never wanted him to leave. He was the best friend I had. Still, I hoped he was happy and free.

So, in a way, the neighbors were right—the house was no longer haunted by ghosts. Instead it was haunted by me.


	7. Talk Dirty to Me

This is just a drabble I wrote while listening to Poison's Talk Dirty to Me.

* * *

Talk Dirty to Me – Poison

"Bella," he murmured into my ear, clearly a little drunk if the alcohol on his breath was anything to judge by.

"Hmm?" I'd known him forever.

"You're really pretty, you know." He knew how to pick up girls—I'd watched him before.

"You don't say, Edward." I sighed.

"Um, I like blue on you. It's hot."

"If that's the best that you can do…"

"Bella, I want to fuck you against my silver Vanquish until you scream my name in between begging for mercy."

Suddenly I wasn't sure I knew Edward Cullen, but I sure did love him. "Talk to dirty to me, baby"


	8. Meet Me of the Equinox

Again, just a random drabble I wrote. I've got a bunch of these I'm trying to work through.

* * *

Meet Me on the Equinox – Death Cab for Cutie

My knight in shining in armor was not what I expected. I never should have ended up with a bad boy in ripped jeans and dark leather. But one look into those haunting green eyes and I was a goner.

I let him corrupt me willingly, and now it was all over. This was the last stop. We would never make it out of this alive.

I felt him squeeze my hand, and I met his searching green gaze one last time, before he raised the gun and fired.


	9. Why We Said Goodbye

and another one. Sorry, this is one my hurt.

* * *

Why We said Goodbye – Tim McGraw

I stared at the wedding band like it was the only thing in the world. I could remember the wedding like it was yesterday. She had been beautiful—my Bella.

Maybe we were too young. We were so in love. We wanted to be together.

I don't remember what had happened. Maybe that was the point. Nothing had happened. We had just drifted apart.

I stifled a sob. I needed her. She was everything—she always had been. I couldn't do it—live without her. I'd screwed up.

"Bella, please, don't go."


	10. Peace Beneath the City

And another. I'm sure you're getting tired of these by now. Much love to GeekChick12FF.

* * *

Peace Beneath the City – Iron and Wine

He was the one she had her sights on. He moved at the edge of the crowd, involved but apart. No one would miss him, and there was something enchanting about his inherent sadness. He was her target, and she stalked him like the predator she was.

He didn't even see her before she had him in her grasp. She almost regretted what was coming.

"Do it. Kill me." He gasped, leaning into her embrace.

"No, I think I'll keep you."

Her fangs made for his jugular, and he saw no more.


	11. Chapter 11

This was my flashfic for the week of 5/7/13.

* * *

Your hands are too high on my thigh to be appropriate for a funeral. I'm not sure if it's for my benefit or yours. You hate goodbyes and you have bad experience with funerals. They make you think of her, and that's a wound I can never heal.

On the other hand, you are here for me. You know I barely knew him, and none of those memories are good. You also know that I'm putting on a brave face for my family. I've never told them what he did to me. They think he was nice—the perfect son, husband, father. Only you and I know the truth, and the truth is that I'm not sorry to see him go.

Your fingers on my skin remind me of the now and of the way you helped me over him. They remind me of the way you were patient and kind with me, even when I wasn't with you. They banish the memories of what he did to me and how he made me feel. His fingers made me feel disgusting, where yours make me feel alive. They remind me of the good times in front of us, not the bad times that we're burying.

I wrap my fingers around yours and nestle them between my thighs. I want to hide them until this torture is over and we can get out of here.

You tighten your grip—holding me together—and I know where my future is.


	12. Chapter 12

This was my flashfic for TLS week of 7-12-13. Much thanks to WC girls for their help.

* * *

The rain came down in sheets, soaking me within moments. My already clingy clothes were now like a second skin, and my hair hung limp in my face. I ignored it, and rushed away from the club, down the back alleys where no one would find me.

I had to get away. I had fallen in love with a john. The man who owned my body would kill me for this. There was Edward, he owned my heart although he had no idea how damaged I was.

I stumbled and fell to the wet, disgusting ground. Huddling against the wall I let the freezing rain rush over me.

I was too stained for Edward. He deserved better than me. I was too far gone to be saved. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face in them. There was hot moisture on my cheeks as tears joined the freezing rain drops.

"Bella!"

I jumped, startled. My would-have-been-savoir was at the mouth of the alley.

"Go away. I'm no good." I moaned.

He pulled me up, wrapping me in the warmth of his coat. I knew I should have fought, but I didn't want to leave him—not really.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. He doesn't own you. He's not going to find you. I've got you."

I nodded. "I'm not good for you."

His hands cupped my face, titling it up, forcing me to see the worry, fear, determination, and love swimming in his eyes. "You are everything to me. Nothing is going to change that."

I sobbed brokenly, burrowing into the warmth he offered.

I didn't believe him. It would go wrong, and he would leave.

Everyone left in the end.


	13. Chapter 13

This was my flashfic for the fanfic flashfic blogspot week 25.

* * *

They that say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Everything that ever mattered to you sends you off into the great unknown. I had never given much credence to the theory. That simply wasn't the way that the mind worked.

As the car flipped and crashed into the dark, I was surprised that the world slowed down. It wasn't everything that I cared for that I saw—just her. Every minute that I had spent with her appeared before me. The moment that I met her walking of the coffee shop, our first kiss in the rain after class, the first time I made her mine and the feeling of her skin under mine—the sighs that fell from her mouth.

So, I guess that my whole life did flash before my eyes.

I woke to her eyes. They were deep, dark, and tired but I had never seen anything better. Tears where soon falling, and they were the most beautiful that I had ever seen.

It didn't matter what befell us before or after. She was my life, and I would do everything in my power to keep it that way.


	14. Chapter 14

This was my TLS flashfic for the week of 7/19/13. It was kinda fun doing a canon Edward and Bella for a change.

* * *

"Edward, what's wrong?" After a hundred and thirty years of marriage I know when something is wrong. There was something weighing on Edward's mind, and if I didn't address it then he would never let it go.

"I was just thinking." He smiled but it wasn't the lopsided grin that I loved.

"About?"

"Your eighteenth birthday."

I swallowed thickly. "Why?"

"I guess it all came flooding back. I left you alone and defenseless. I took everyone and everything with me. It must have really been like I never existed."

"Your voice in my head was all I had left."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close and reminding both of us that we were here, together, forever.

"Did you ever wish that you couldn't hear me?"

"Just once. I thought I was crazy."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I can tell from the thickness of his voice that he would be crying. "Nothing I ever do will make up for leaving you with no one."

"You already have. You're here now."

I kissed him, and although I knew it will take a while longer to truly convince him, I knew I could break through. He's was with me now. That was all that mattered.


	15. Chapter 15

This was week 26 at the fanficflashfic blogspot. I needed a happy ending. LOL

* * *

He was a senior and I was a sophomore. We were three years are apart in age, but we didn't care. We hid everything because our parents wouldn't be happy, my father especially. It was all worth it though. Edward was everything to me and he thought the same of me.

One golden summer was all we had before he left. College would be nothing, he promised. Phone calls and letters weren't easy—we were so far apart—but he swore that he wouldn't forget me.

He did, of course he did. I wasn't interesting or pretty. He broke my heart when he didn't call, but I didn't stop loving him. I just needed answers.

So, I went looking for him after I graduated. I couldn't mistake him. Edward was a singular entity.

"I'm sorry," he said brokenly. "I just wanted you to be happy. I thought it was too much for you. Please forgive me?"

I fell into his arms. It wasn't perfect, we would have issues to work through, but it would be worth it. For the first time in a long time, I was home.


	16. Chapter 16

This was week 27 at the fanfic flashfic blogspot and cannon again. I love these two.

* * *

I watched him swallow.

The cliff seemed bigger than I remembered. I knew we couldn't get hurt. We were vampires, after all. It was more the rush of emotions and memories that accompanied the space.

The last time I had stood here, I had been lost, lonely, and trying to find the man at my side.

This was nothing like that. I had a happy life—a husband, a daughter, a life filled with warmth and love. Yet here we stood, on the edge of a cliff we had come so close to losing everything on.

"Are you sure you have to do this, Bella?" Edward asked. It was the first time in a long time that I heard him scared. He had his own demons to face here. He had thought me dead after I fell. That left a scar on him as much it had on me.

I nodded; this was as much for him as was for me. We needed to face this.

He grabbed my hand and we jumped.


	17. Chapter 17

This was Week 42 of the Sinful Sunday Flash contest and it took second place! Thanks geeky!

* * *

She's all curves and leather.

Thick brown hair falls down her back in waves, and I want to twist my hands around the silky strands and pull.

The ribbon ties of her corset brush the bare curve of her ass. I want to follow their path with my tongue and feel her squirm in return.

Her legs are endless, smooth, and graceful. She doesn't need the heels of her fellow dancers to be drop dead sexy. I want those legs around my head while I lick her currently-hidden clit.

Each slow swing of her hips makes me hard. I want her over me, under me, beside me. I want her to make those movements with my dick buried in her pussy. I want her to make us both come until there is no world outside of her and me.

She gives us a teasing wink over her shoulder and pulls the ribbon to loosen the corset.


	18. Chapter 18

This was the TLS Flashfic for the week of 8-2-13.

* * *

He is over me, covering me, pinning my body to the sheets.

He is hard and insistent, his hips flexing and swirling as he drives himself into me. Each thrust sends shock waves through my body and it's all I can to do to grip the sheets under me.

I never planned this. I didn't mean to drive him wild. I didn't mean to make him want me. I can't help it if he can't get me out of his mind; I can't get him out of my mind either.

He reaches under my hips and strokes the spot above our joined bodies that makes me wail. I can feel him inside me. He's the world in that moment, and I never want it to end.

He spills into me, my name a litany on his lips. He collapses against my back, and I feel his lips pepper my neck and shoulders with soft kisses—cooling my overheated skin.

The plan was to fuck and get each other out of our systems.

I don't think it's worked.

I think it's only made it worse.


	19. Chapter 19

This was week 28 at the fanfic flashfic blogspot.

* * *

The stars over our head were uncountable. A hundred thousand points of light arrayed in a sparkling tapestry. I couldn't look away. I had never seen anything so beautiful.

I felt him squeeze my fingers. Somehow I managed to tear my eyes away from the world above my head to see him. He wasn't looking at the world he had wanted to show me, but at my face. The heaviness in his green eyes was unavoidable and I felt my heart stutter.

"I'm gonna miss you." He murmured.

"What? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah you are. You belong out there. You're too bright to be stuck in this podunk town. You're going to be amazing, love."

I curled myself tighter around him. He was right of course—I had no intention of staying here. No matter how much I loved him, I wanted to be out in the world. "We can make it work."

"Just leave me some stardust when you go."


	20. Chapter 20

This was week 29 at the fanfic flashfic blogspot.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out. Just trust me."

I felt her tense up at my words. Trust was not something that came easily for my Bella. She had been betrayed too many times in the past. I was going to prove to her that I could be trusted though.

She didn't say anything after that, and I continued to guide her through the woods. I made sure she didn't trip and that none of the low branches could scratch her face.

Finally we stood in the meadow and I removed the blindfold. The meadow was awash in reds, purples, and greens. The late afternoon sun had made everything look brillant. I would almost have called it beautiful.

"Edward, it's..."

She was speechless. That had never happened. I wrapped my arms around her from behind so that I didn't obscure her view.

"How did you find it?"

"I went hiking with my brothers and thought you would like it."

"Guess I should trust you a little more."

She curled into my embrace and I figured we would be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

This way my flash for Week 44 of Sinful Sunday and it got a Honorable Mention.

* * *

Desire. Desire is a dangerous thing. Desire has wrecked kingdoms and destroyed lives. Desire has made the strongest man weak and raised the weakest to his place. Desire is the currency by which the whole world turns.

For me there is no greater desire than her. Each curve of her body calls to me. She is temptation and desire made manifest. She would ruin everything I stand for, but refusing her is a wrong against myself.

The smooth skin of her bare ass, draped in pearls, is offered to me in the sweetest submission. She knows what she's doing. She knows how to play me and what to do with the desire she inspires in me. I'm helpless as my lips brush on curve of her ass and then the other.


	22. Chapter 22

This was the TSL flash for the week 6/28/13.

* * *

We were watching a movie in my bed, but this was nothing unusual.

His head was next to mine, my own was on his shoulder. Our fingers were tangled together and I could feel his chest rumble as he breathed, but I had learned long ago that this was nothing.

He showed up on my doorstep sick, weary, and tired. He said he needed comfort and something normal. I chastised him for leaving his oxygen tank at home but still pulled him inside.

Now he's fading, the drugs taking their toll on him as sleep claims his body. His eyelashes brush his sharp cheekbones and the green orbs of his eyes try to focus on me.

I smile and play with his hair while urging him to sleep. I lie and tell him it'll make him feel better.

His eyes close and he surrenders but his breathing never evens out; it never does these days.

I sniff back a flood of tears. I know he's trying to spare me more pain, but it's already too late. I want to be so much more than friends, but he's dying and there's no way to stop it.

* * *

This flash has been turned into a full fic. You can read it here s/9620205/1/


	23. Chapter 23

This was the TLS for the week of 8/16/13.

* * *

"Bella, love, please just let me explain."

"I don't know why I should. You've made it clear what you want."

I pushed myself to my feet and rushed toward the diner's front door. I had to get out of there before I cried. Edward had made it clear what he wanted and it wasn't me. I wasn't going to make him try to comfort me. Ben and Jerry's could do that later.

I had just made it out the door when I felt fingers grab my elbow. "Bella, stop. I need to tell you..."

"What? That I'm not enough? That I'm just your fling and now it's time to go home? That you don't love me? Spare me the trouble and just let me go."

"Bella, listen to me. I do love you. I do want you. You are enough for me. I want you to come with me."

He stopped for a half a moment, and perhaps he saw the pain in my eyes. He rushed forward and before I knew it his lips were on mine. He kissed me breathless.

I threw myself into him. I still didn't believe him but I was going to make this worth it.

Why did love have to hurt so much?


	24. Chapter 24

this was week 30 at the fanfic flashfic blogspot. I really loved the prompt and the way this turned out.

* * *

"Hi."

One word.

One consonant.

One vowel.

One meaning.

It wasn't like the word no.

It also had one consonant and one vowel, but there were a hundred different meanings.

"No, not right now"

"No, not ever."

"No, maybe later."

"No, are you insane? I'm not going to homecoming with you, you geek!"

_Hi_ was simple. It was just _hi_.

Except hers.

Her soft spoken _hi _could have meant anything.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I think I would like to get to know you."

"Hi, I'm really shy and I don't knew what else to say."

"Hi, you know they make stuff for your face. It's called acne cream."

Which one was it?

I needed to know, 'cause she was really pretty, and I know which mine is.

"Hi."


	25. Chapter 25

This was for week 32 at the fanfic flashfic blogspot.

* * *

"God damn it, Edward! I told you to turn right at the cutoff, but did you listen to me? No. You're just too smart to listen to your idiot wife."

"Oh, come on, Bella. I have never called you an idiot. If you would just speak up a little bit more I might be able to do as you say."

'What the hell? I used my normal voice to tell you the road directions. You just wouldn't listen."

"This! This is what I'm talking about! The way you don't talk about anything. It's like you expect me to know what you're thinking. I can't read your mind, Bella."

That did it. Bella broke down in tears and her poor husband rushed forward to take her in his arms. He had never meant to make her cry, but it had been building in his chest and, in the heat of the moment, it had just popped out.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"I know. You've just got to talk to me, okay?"


	26. Chapter 26

This week 47 for Sinful Sunday.

* * *

She's all smooth skin and long curves while spread out for me on top of the quilt. Her perfect breasts are capped with small rosy nipples. There's a devilish grin on her face and her limbs are stretched so that neither I nor my camera miss a thing.

I had dreamed of this forever. Lust wasn't a strong enough word for what I felt for her. I wanted to own her, claim her, consume her. My dreams were etched with her until I woke up hard and aching.

She had never given me a second thought. I hated that she didn't want me.

It all changed when I mentioned that I had to find a model for a nude study. She'd winked and said, "I'll do it."

Staring at her now I'm glad I didn't turn her down. She's a vision. I know I'm standing too close, but I can't help myself.

She looks so damn sexy.

Without even realizing it my fingers trail up the inside of her thigh. Her eyes darken and the smirk turns into a challenge as my fingertips tease her wet folds.

My camera is forgotten as her mouth issues a moan.


	27. Chapter 27

This was week 33 at the fanfic flashfic blogspot.

* * *

My Dearest Bella,

Life in the trenches is hard. There's constant mud and shelling. The mud sticks to everything. I haven't been clean in weeks. Everything is wet, dirty, disgusting. There's not enough food and our morale is quite low.

There are so many gone now. Friends that I grew up with and men I had just met. Just gone in the blink of an eye.

The one bright spot is your letters. They remind me of home, our home. I can almost smell the flowers in your garden and my favorite apple pie. The sunlight streaming through the windows and turning your dark hair red.

Why did I ever think this was a good idea?

King and country was not a good excuse to leave you.

I'm quite lonely without you. I miss you. I'm incomplete without you.

I love you and I'll be home soon.

Your Loving Husband,

Edward Cullen

The Somme, France 1916


End file.
